


First Move

by Tonks32



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Doubt, F/M, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Boston sure how this happened. Or who made the first move. Or the circumstances that lead to their current situation. All that Boston did know was that he had Cait flattened against the wall, hands on her face, and lips moving frantically against hers.I borrowed Gentlezed Soul Survivor after her fantastic comics and fanart of him and Cait.





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gentlezed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gentlezed).



> I borrowed Gentlezed Soul Survivor after her fantastic comics and fanart of him and Cait.

 Boston sure how this happened. Or who made the first move. Or the circumstances that lead to their current situation. All that Boston did know was that he had Cait flattened against the wall, hands on her face, and lips moving frantically against hers. They were in his home in Sanctuary after returning from a supply run to Dimond city, that’s all he cared to think about. He was rather focused on her nimble and calloused fingers running over his face and working themselves into his thick hair. He recalled the memory of the fell of them as she helped him shave all those weeks ago. Recalled the turmoil those feelings dragged up as he found himself wanting Cait more and more as the days passed. Now they were here, in the middle of the day going at it like a pair of teenagers. Weeks upon weeks of wanting seemed to explode into this solitary moment.

  More. Boston wanted more, but not like this. Cait, even though she was busy dragging his patched-up coat from his shoulder, deserved something more than a good shag against the wall. No telling what kind of life she had in those years with the slavers. He doubted she had the luxury of anything more than a quickie. Securing her legs around his waist, Boston moved from against the wall causing Cait’s arms to clamp around his neck to steady herself. His first thought was the bedroom but found himself unable for the memories that were there waiting for him from his previous life. From before the bombs fell.

  He moved to the couch, falling with less grace than he cared to admit with Cait perched on top. She let out a laugh, a girlish noise, Boston had never heard from her before. The sound shot straight through him, spurring him upward until their mouth collided once again in a hungry kiss. She was moving against him, grinding down against his harden arousal, while her hands seem to be touching everywhere. Boston’s head was reeling. Holding Cait was like trying to hold onto a live fire. There was just no other way to put it.

  Cait pushed him away leaving him dazed for a moment before it dawned on him she was trying to remove her shirt. Boston was more than happy to help and whisked it over her head. She didn’t give him much to time to admire before her lips were on his again. The force of the kiss knocked Boston flat on his back causing him to shift as he was far too long for the couch. He remembered telling Nora that when they bought the blasted thing and her reply was ‘that’s what the bed was for’. In fact, the only time they had made love on the couch was the night they found out she was pregnant. They’d been so beside themselves they tore at each other’s clothes and toppled right on to the couch. A child was something they’d desperately wanted but struggled with even before he went to war.

   Thinking if Nora, of that time, had Boston abruptly pulling away. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He scrambled to sit up nearly sending Cait pitching off the couch. Thankfully, he had half to mind to steady her. “Cait. I’m sorry. I just…I can’t…”

  The fierce warrior looked at him almost heartbroken. “Boston?”

  He rubbed his face trying to will away the onslaught of memories and guilt. “I’m so sorry.” Boston wasn’t sure if he was saying to it to Nora or Cait. Or both.

  “I’ll just go,” Cait whispered sliding off his lap.

  Burying his face in his hands, Boston continued to cruse. It had been over a year since he awoke from that vault. Over a year of traveling, fighting, and trying to survive the fucking wastelands in order to find his son. Nora was gone. He watched her die. She was never coming back. At least with Shawn, there was a hope. So, wasn’t it okay to feeling something for someone again? Did it make him a bad husband to try to move on? He loved Nora with all of his heart and would until the day he died. But there was also Cait. The spitfire redhead with the mouth of a sailor that kept him on his toes and caused him to burn. She was possibly the first person to make him feel normal again. Well, as normal as one could get in this world.

   _Go after her, Boston_.

   The voice breezed against his ear almost like a breath fanning across his skin. Boston lifted his head and found himself alone.

    _Go after her, Boston._

  He didn’t question if it was just the thoughts manifesting from his head or something else as he was on his feet and out the door. His first assumption was he’d fine Cait at the bar they build some time back as settlers began to arrive in droves to Sanctuary. No, Cait wouldn’t go there if she was feeling rejected. She’d drink herself into a stupor in her own place. Boston didn’t walk, he ran to the other side of Sanctuary.

  “Cait!” He called after her having caught her outside her door.

  “Go away, Boston.”

  “No, wait.” Boston grabbed her shoulder and immediately jumped back as she came around swinging. “Cait, please. Let me explain.”

  The redhead lifted her chin, wetness clinging to her lashes, but having the resolve to not let a single tear fall. After all her years of abuse, she promised herself that no one in this fucking world would make her cry again. “I am smart enough to understand perfectly fine. Ye don’t want me.”

  “I do want you!” Risking bodily harm, Boston took her by the shoulder. “I want you, Cait. In fact, I-I….” He stammered a bit with the words on the tip of his tongue. As hard as it was, he held them back sure if he spoke about love he would spook her out of his life. “It’s more than want, Cait.”

  Her eyes rounded in surprise.

  “And I wonder every time I think of you in that way If am I betraying Nora. Is it making me a bad husband.” There, it was finally out. Boston felt a weight on his chest lift ever so slightly.

   “I’m not asking ye to forget her, Boston. I would nevera ask that of ye. She was yer wife, the mother of yer son”

  He cupped her cheek in his large palm. “I’m sorry,” He whispered touching his brow to hers. “I’ve fucked this up, haven’t I.”

  “Good thing I like fuck ups,” Cait stated causing Boston to laugh. She traced the lines of his chapped lips. “Come inside.”

  Boston gave her a questioning glance.

  “For a drink and ye can tell me more about your life before the war,” Cait explained. “We’ll see where things go from there.”

 


End file.
